Full of Grace
by JenLea
Summary: FEMSLASH TrishLita On their daughter's first night home, the new moms struggle to cope.


Full of Grace

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Trish/Lita

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaking her head, Amy couldn't seem to get over her stupidity.

She should have been sound asleep, not watching her girlfriend peacefully sleep. It was only a matter of time before the baby woke up, screaming to be fed.

Yawning, she set her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes, she snuggled under the pink duvet. Then, just as she closed her eyes, a soft whimper went through the room.

"Babe," Trish murmured, sleepily. Amy sat up, turning her head towards Trish. "Please get her," Struggling out of bed, Amy moved over to the bassinet.

Three days prior, Grace Christine had been born. A beautiful baby with deep blue eyes, it was her first night home and needless to say, the new parents were worried.

"Hi, Gracie," she cooed, glancing down at the squirming newborn. Gently, she set one hand under the baby's bottom and the other hand under her head. The baby stopped squirming, as if realizing she was safe and there was no need to worry.

Grace weighed barely nine pounds. She was so light, so tiny. Amy had a hard time believing this tiny individual would, one day, turn into a beautiful woman.

"Mommy?" Amy murmured, glancing towards Trish. The blonde woman sat up, blinking sleepily. "I think somebody wants their midnight snack,"

Sitting on the bed, Amy held the baby;Trish preparing to nurse. Glancing down at Grace, their eyes connected. Amy was stunned by the look of pure trust. This child depended on her for everything. She was responsible for this child for the next eighteen years.

"Feel strange?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Honestly, I feel like a cow!" Trish said, struggling with her nursing bra. She was forced to sleep in the bra to save her back. Amy didn't know how she put up with the underwire monster. "Got it!" She seemed proud that she had managed to expose a breast without any help.

Usually, Amy had to help her with the flap.

Amy helped Trish position Grace. Luckily, the baby grasped the nipple and began to suck vigourously with little help from the clueless couple.

"Wasn't there something about a rooting reflex or something to that effect?" Amy asked. Trish shrugged.

"I think so. Don't know. What do I look like, Dr. Spock?" Trish asked, leaning into a nest of pillows. Then, glancing down at Grace, she smiled. "Hello, Princess. You don't know how much you've changed our lives,"

"Can you believe she's ours?" Amy asked. "Can you believe it?" Gently, Amy ran her finger down the sole of the baby's foot.

"No. It seems too good to be true. Someone wake me up!" she said, shaking her head. Shaking her head, Amy sighed.

"It's not a dream. We're actually moms," The words seemed strangely foreign.

"Why did we name her Grace? If memory serves me correctly, we were going to name her Kathryn," Trish asked. Amy shrugged.

"We were going to name her Kathryn Grace. Then, you said she entered the world so gracefully, we might as well call her Grace,so, we'd never forget how easy her birth was," Amy murmured. "She looks more like Grace than Kathryn,"

Having Grace was the best decision they had ever made.

"Can you burp her? I need to switch breasts." Amy took Grace. Setting the baby against her shoulder, Amy firmly patted her back. The baby belched, and began to cry, expecting more. "I can't get this damn flap back!"

"Shh," Amy murmured, rubbing Grace's back. "Mommy's getting there,"

"Help!" Trish yelped, struggling with her bra. Handing Trish the baby, Amy expertly pulled the left flap up and pulled the right flap down. Then, Trish struggled to get the baby to latch on.

"Tickle her gums," Amy muttered. Trish glanced at her. "Tickle her gums with your nipple. If she's still hungry, she'll start sucking. It's a reflex."

Surprisingly, Grace began to suck. Trish chuckled at the baby's strong appetiete. She was definately a hardy eater.

Yawning, Amy watched Trish nurse. Before drifting off, Amy realized one thing.

Life,from then on, would be full of Grace. Watching her grow, watching her learn, it would be an amazing experiance.


End file.
